New Year, New You
by msrachelb
Summary: Set during Season 4 between Glee, Actually and Sadie Hawkins. It's a new year for Rachel Berry and she's going to make it her year. Possible spoilers to anyone who hasn't watched season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello! I hope you all enjoy the short intro to this story. Any feedback is appreciated and most of all, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 A leap of faith**

Rachel Berry was destined to be a star. For her name to be in bright lights signaling her Broadway debut. There was only one thing she wanted more than stardom, to be happy and to feel loved.

There was a time in her life where she felt both of those things, a time where she was getting married to a boy who she saw as the love of her life. The only person who ever saw her as someone, more than a freak and miraculously he thought she was attractive.

Finn Hudson was her everything, but he quickly threw all that away at a train station and she never quite forgave him for that. She was whisked away to New York without a warning and no matter how badly she wanted to be there, the empty feeling never went away. Her heart was broken and for months she let it go on, pining and waiting to hear from the love of her life and stalling her own life in the process. Only to have him return and break it all over again, but now she was getting over him, refusing to go back to the life she used to live. New York was who she was, fast paced and chaotic. She couldn't let him hold her back.

NYADA was hard, she refused to directly admit it but it was and she was struggling to keep her head about water. There was nothing worse than knowing she wasn't doing well at something and Cassandra July made sure that she knew she wasn't a dancer every single moment they were together. It was hell but Rachel kept her head up, focused on her dream and with the help of a new friend she felt more confident.

Brody was someone she couldn't quite put her figure out, he was older, sexy, charming, and he liked her without knowing anything about her. The time they spent together was always an adventure and she found herself laughing at his text messages in the middle of the night.

For the first time in months she was happy, Kurt was with her and they had their own place, Brody was becoming something more though her heart was still aching for Finn. It was all coming together and she sighed as she fiddled with her hair looking forward to a new day.

"Kurt, I'm leaving!" She called out as she grabbed a quick breakfast for the train ride to NYADA.

It was a 45 minute ride but she had quickly gotten used to it, using the time to study or go through her repertoire. She was in her own little world when someone tapped on her shoulder and she jumped and pulled her ear plug to see what was going on.

"You have some concentration, I've been standing here for a good five minutes." Brody chuckled and Rachel laughed and moved her bag so that he could sit.

"What are you doing on this train?" She asked and he just shrugged.

"I was planning on picking you up to go get breakfast before class but as I was getting off the train you were getting on so I had to jump back so that I wasn't going to be late." He grinned as he nudged her with his elbow.

She blushed and put her book away. "That is very sweet of you, though you should have sent me a text. I would have waited." Rachel smiled as she played with a strand of her hair.

"That would have ruined the surprise, Rach." He laughed and she laughed with him shaking her head.

"Well you're with me now and I haven't ate so if that offer is still available…"

She grinned her heart constantly fluttering when they were together. Ever since their kiss after her showcase things felt like they were really falling into place and she wanted to take a new step with him. No more playing it safe, it was New York and she wanted to see what could happen. It was a new year and she was going to make it perfect.

Brody just smiled, wrapping her arm around her and pulling her close making her sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know what I've been thinking? I think that you need to take me on a real date."

He hummed and pulled away looking at her with a smirk and she blushed a little.

"If you want to, of course. I don't want to force you to date me but I just figured that would be the logical.."

Before she could continue he was kissing her and she quickly responded before he pulled away.

"I would love to take you out. How's Friday?" He asked.

She nodded and kissed him again before just relaxing in his arms. She didn't know what was going to come of the two of them as a couple, if they were going to be a couple, but living in the moment was so far doing her well and she didn't want to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 First Date Jitters**

Friday came far too quickly for Rachel and she stood in her curtained room trying to find the perfect outfit to go out with Brody in. She was nervous, beyond nervous and really wanted the two of them to have the best first date around. Brody meant a lot to her, she had never felt more grown up and free than she did when he was around. He embraced both the Ohio side of her and the New York and truly seemed to care, it was perfect and she sighed as she threw another dress onto the floor before plopping down on the bed with a groan.

On the other side of the city, Brody was fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, unable to get them straight no matter how hard he tried. This wasn't his first first date and he knew it wasn't going to be his last but Rachel was special. She had a certain light that struck something in him, plus she was sexy as hell and that was certainly a plus. He wanted things to go well, to treat her like she deserved to be treated. After watching her pine over some loser that she had no idea what she saw in him, he wanted to do his best and make things seem right. Checking the time he cursed under his breathe and grabbed his coat and fixed his hair once more before leaving and getting a cab. The train would be cheaper, but this was special and she deserved a date in a car and not stuffy transit.

He took a deep breathe before knocking on her door, flowers in his hand from the place down the block.

"Wow." Brody breathed when she opened the door looking as stunning as ever.

She blushed and looked down at the dress she had finally settled on. "Thank you, come in?"

He nodded and stepped inside before kissing her cheek and handing her the flower. "Flowers for the beautiful woman."

"These are beautiful Brody, thank you. I'll put them in water and we can go."

Rachel smiled to herself and got the flowers into a vase before going into her room and grabbing her coat and bag before rejoining him at the door. He looked so handsome and she felt really lucky to be escorted by him for the night.

Brody guided her out letting her wrap her arm around his as he kissed her head and hailed a taxi. He had planned a rather simple night but something that she was going to enjoy. She was still new in town after all and no matter how well she fit in, there was no way she had seen it all yet.

"New York is so pretty in the winter." She mused as she looked out the window, tucking into his side as his hand rubbed up and down her arm. He just hummed in response and she looked over to him staring at her. Rachel laughed and kissed him softly.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight."

"Thank you for wanting to go out tonight."

Rachel grinned and pecked his lips. "How could I not want to go out with such an immaculate man like yourself?"

"Immaculate? You did not see me before I decided to shower and put on clean clothes." He teased and she laughed before pushing at his chest.

"You clean up nicely, Brody. Though I've seen you after a dance rehearsal and my previous statement was still true then."

Things seemed to go so easily for them, they didn't have to try too hard to impress on another or make sure that the other knew that they were paying attention. It was already understood and Rachel found it refreshing as she just cuddled with him until the taxi stopped at central park.

"I know that this is a little cheesy." He began as he helped her out of the vehicle. "However, this is only the beginning."

She nodded and took his hand as he led her to a restaurant facing the park and squeezed his hand as they went in and were sat at their table.

"This place is beautiful." Rachel complimented just taking it all in. It was one of the nicer places in the city that wasn't actually going to cost an arm and a leg and she appreciated that Brody did what he could without breaking his bank account.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and she automatically blushed still taking it all in.

She was still confused how he could like her, how he could see something in her that she didn't even see but he did and she appreciated that more than anything and hoped that he knew that.

The beginning of their date was wonderful, a nice candle lit dinner with a waiter who looked past that she wasn't 21 so that she could enjoy a glass of wine with her date. A handsome man sitting in front of her who never stopped paying attention to her even when she was sure that she was being boring. He loved the same things that she did though, broadway, being healthy, the importance of a good facial routine. They had so much in common yet enough differences that the conversation never got boring and as they left the restaurant she wrapped her arms around his waist the happiest smile on her face.

"Do I get to know where we are going next?" She asked with a grin.

"Nope." He smirked as he kissed her head and lead her into the park.

They walked for a while, taking different paths that she didn't usually take when she was exercising. It was cold but his body heat kept her warm and finally they reached a clearing where the snow hadn't been touched and the moon lit up perfectly.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're going to build a snowman so when the first people come through here in the morning they are greeted."

She laughed and just nodded as she fixed her gloves and bent down to start gathering snow when she got an idea and grinned before tossing it at him.

"Hey!" He laughed before chucking it back at her.

The snow war began and before she knew it they were both laying on the snow and he was kissing her so heatedly that she forget that they were freezing.

"This isn't how you build a snowman." She whispered when the kiss broke.

"Who cares." He whispered back before kissing him again and she continued it before pulling back.

"Let's go back to your place."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I did my best to keep this story rated T without making it too explicit but beware of sexual content below. This one is longer than my previous ones as well. Send me reviews and let me know what you think and what you'd like to see!**

**Chapter 3 I'm into you**

Rachel had never been one to shy away from PDA. She and Finn were known for making out in the hallways between classes, or at Burt's shop, or really anywhere. When she was happy she was never afraid to show it and she and Brody were currently showing it, on the train, to his dorm. She sat on his lap her arms wrapped around his neck as his stayed on her waist keeping her close as they continuously shared kissed and laughs. They had the night to themselves, he had promised her that and while she had never met his roommate she was happy that she wasn't going to get the chance just yet.

She had thought about taking him back to her place, but with Kurt there she wasn't taking any chances and wanted them to have as much privacy as possible and his place was it.

It was almost too late when they pulled apart to see what stop they were at and ran off just in time before the doors closed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck as they made their way to the city streets and she pulled back and kissed him once before wrapping her arm around his waist.

"We need to actually get to your place." She giggled. "At this rate we're going to end up in some dark alley and I refuse to do that."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head which sent butterflies to her stomach as she smiled up at him barely paying attention to where they were going.

He navigated them through the streets until they reached his building and she soon found herself pressed up against the elevator wall his lips attached to her neck making her groan in anticipation. She had never felt so frantic and needy before and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest but she didn't mind. The man in front of her was sweet and caring and while things were a little rushed she hadn't once felt forced or anything other than gentle from him.

They soon reached his room and she stayed flush against him as he unlocked the door and guided her to his bed their coats falling to the floor. Gently laying her down on the bed Brody smiled at her, breaking any nerves that may have been forming and she pulled him closer into a sweet kiss.

"Are you sure?" He asked breathlessly and she nodded feeling confident in her want for him.

Rachel sat up onto her elbows and kissed him before reaching out to tug his shirt off of him, her fingernails then trailing down his defined chest. She then reached down to the hem of her own shirt but he stopped her his hand moving her fingers away and replacing them with his own as he undressed her.

Brody's lips made a trail against her stomach as he pushed her clothing up and he followed leaving her skin tingling as he kissed below her bra and over the cups until her shirt was on the floor and his lips were at her neck again.

She mumbled his name and he pulled back to make sure she was okay and she only smiled before attaching her lips to his. She continued the kiss while fumbling with his belt and then the buttons of his pants before finally being able to slip her fingers into his boxers, laughing against his lips as he growled at her.

His lips didn't stay against hers long though, moving to her breasts and then her naval as he finished undressing her and she groaned her, hips rolling up in search of some contact. He stopped her though, shushing her when she got impatient and she pouted at him before he finally gave in to her with a chuckle.

They didn't have to say anything as he blanketed her, nothing but the sound of him panting in her ear and her breathy moans in return. She felt safe and loved as she arched into him, meeting his every move. There wasn't any doubts or insecurities flowing through her mind, she felt beautiful, sexy and most of all happy.

His tender touches and movements felt like he was treating her like a porcelain doll and afraid to break her. She knew it was Brody's way of continuing to cherish her, to respect her in a way that only one person had every gotten the chance to. Rachel admired that, admired that he wasn't taking chances just yet and wanted their first time together to be about the passion and lust they shared with each other.

"Wow." She giggled as she laid against him loving how blissed and sleepy he looked once he was on the bed beside of her again. Running her fingers through his sweaty hair she kissed him as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're beautiful" He whispered as he kissed her head.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder never wanting to leave his arms.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered as she wrapped herself around him more.

"Stay the night." He requested.

"Won't your roommate.."

"Not until at least lunch time tomorrow, even then he won't pay much mind to you. As long as your not naked by then at least." He interrupted and she nodded with a laugh.

"I don't plan on being naked when he arrives, I don't put on a show for just anyone." Rachel teased as she rubbed his back.

"You're not allowed to get dressed until the morning though, I want to enjoy my show for a long as I can."

Rachel nodded again and pecked his lips before getting more comfortable in his bed.

"Good night, Brody."

"Good night, Rach."

She woke up the next morning with the feeling of fingers going through her hair and Brody humming into her ear.

"Good morning, beautiful." His voice was groggy and the scruff on his face prickled her face as rolled on top of her to kiss her, making her giggle.

"Morning." She grinned as she held his face in her hands and stared up at him. Leaning up she kissed him softly and then wiggled her way from underneath of him to slip on his shirt.

"I'm going to go freshen up." Rachel said before kissing his cheek and going out to the bathrooms, smiling when she remembered that it was where they first met. Thankfully if was vacant and she was able to get in and out and back into his room without too many stares from her fellow NYADA goers.

"Let me take you to breakfast before you head home." Brody offered when she walked back in and she nodded as she got dressed and threw her hair up.

"I would love that." She grinned as he pulled her into bed with him laughing. "You have to get up to do that though, come on lazy bones."

Rachel tugged him off the bed with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her having no intentions of letting her out of the room anytime soon.

"Brody… I have studying to do. I really have to go." She murmured as she turned in his arms and kissed him hard before pulling completely away from him.

"Get dressed, you owe me breakfast."

Brody nodded and mumbled to himself as she waited by the door before taking his hand as he led her out and to the coffee shop outside of campus. She was truly enjoying spending so much time with him, he made her feel free and excited about life again. There was something special about him and how he made her feel that she didn't want to leave him even if she had to.

"Thank you for such a wonderful date, Brody." Rachel smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist outside of the metro stop.

"Let me know that you got home." He requested and she nodded and kissed him goodbye for a long few minutes before she really had to pull away from him.

"I'll see you soon, Brody." Rachel said after one last kiss before heading into the station, knowing better than to stay any longer. She'd never make it home.

"Kurt?" She called out as she entered the loft after the 45 minute long ride.

She was all smiles and she laughed when he walked towards her with a confused look on her face.

"Rachel! Where have you been? I called and sent you text messages all night." He scolded and she kissed his cheek as she went into her room and grabbed her towel to take a shower.

"I was with Brody." She beamed and he looked at her scandalized making her laugh even more.

"Stop it. It was amazing, I had a lovely time." Rachel smiled as she moved past him not allowing him to ask any of the questions that she knew he was dying to ask as she went to clean up.

She stood under the hot water almost hating to wash the amazing night she had off of her body. Brody had left an impression on her the moment that they met and now she was so intoxicated by him that she was already dying to see him again. To touch him and have him hold her, to just be in his presence once more.

"You're ridiculous." Rachel stated as she walked out after drying off and found her best friend perched on the couch waiting for her, following her like a puppy into her room as she got dressed. He fell onto her bed and patted beside of him until she laid down and joined him.

"I'm single and desperate, tell me what's going on." He pleaded as she got comfortable on the bed and smiled brightly.

"It was amazing. He's amazing, absolutely amazing. I'm never letting him go." She beamed officially happier than she had been in so long and it showed.

And that was all Kurt needed to know to seek out her new beau and make sure she wouldn't get hurt by him again.

**That's it for this chapter! Let me know what you think! Will Kurt overstep with his best friend duties? Will Brody and Rachel make things official? Those questions to be answered in the next chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This took forever! So sorry but and enjoy give feedback if you'd like!**

**Chapter 4 Commitment**

"Brody Weston, we have to talk." Kurt said having been tracking the upperclassman all day needing to having a word with him after dealing with his overly emotional roommate since the now famous date.

Brody stopped and looked around until he spotted Kurt and nodded at him before walking over to him a little confused as to what he had to say to him.

"What's going on, Kurt?" He asked as he adjusted the satchel on his shoulder and looked at his watch not wanting to be late for his meeting with Ms. July.

Kurt had no intentions on letting him get away though and he stepped closer to him, a suspicious look in his eye. "Rachel is my best friend, she is a pain but she is my best friend and she's been galavanting around with her head in the clouds for days since your date." He started and he noticed Brody immediately stand a little straighter his eye getting a little brighter at the sound of Rachel's name. "She's been hurt before, I am sure that you know this by now but I need you to know that she's not the same girl she used to be. Not even since you first met her and if I find out you are wronging her I will make sure you pay." Kurt wouldn't ever hurt a fly but he knew people who would.

Brody nodded and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt Rachel, I care about her." He promised as he checked his watch again. "Look I have to go, but I'll see you around." With a nod Kurt watched him walk off and he couldn't help but glare thinking something was fishy about him. Not that Rachel didn't deserve someone like him but something still felt off.

Rachel didn't think that she was ever going to find happiness after her and Finn's dramatic split. Her devotion and undying love for the quarterback had left her so broken that finding Brody was like a breath of tall, toned, perfect hair, and a voice of an angel's fresh air. Every since their first date and falling into bed with him she felt like she was on top of the world and Brody's continued sweetness since then had kept her there.

The only question that was pondering in her head was exactly what she was to him, he would walk her to class and go out with her for lunch or to dinner just like he always would before the date. Now there was stolen kisses and giggles in the hallway and she felt like he was her boyfriend but she was so smitten with him that she couldn't bring herself up to ask. Fear of rejection hit Rachel hard and she found herself shying away from the topic and continuously telling herself that living on the edge and not bothering about formalities was the way to go. If only she felt like she could actually do that and keep it up.

"Rach." She heard from down the hall making her turn around a big smile appearing on her face when it was Brody who was waving for her to come and meet him.

"Brody, hey." Rachel greeted him before hugging him hello. Every time she saw him her stomach went into a frenzy and she felt like she hugged him a little to long as she inhaled how amazing he smelled. "How are you? Are you classes going well today? It's been a crazy day and now I am on my way to my favorite teacher of all times class." She said sarcastically and Brody just smirked at her while she rambled on.

"I am actually here to be your recuse, Cassie is canceling class today. Apparently she doesn't want to see any of you and doesn't want me to have to deal with your lack of talent either." Rachel rolled her eyes at that and took his hand while he continued to talk. "So, I thought that we could head off campus and grab a late lunch if you would like to join me."

Rachel nodded eagerly. "I'd love to, just let me put my dance stuff back in my locker and we'll go."

The two soon left for lunch and found themselves at a small diner a couple blocks from campus. Rachel looked over the menu trying to decipher what she wanted and kept sharing glances with the man across from her wondering what he was thinking, if he was wondering what they were as well. She didn't want to ask but it was eating her up inside.

"Brody?" She said finally once they had ordered their drinks. "What would you say that we are or that we are doing?" Rachel asked clearly though in her mind she was positive that it had came out fast and breathless as if she was about to have the heart attack she was sure was actually going to have.

He didn't say anything for a moment and put down his menu before reaching for her hand. "I think we are two people who enjoy spending time with each other and that putting a label on anything is not only premature but a little high school."

"Oh." She said remembering how many times he told her to leave high school behind and remember that she was in college and that things were different now. "You're right, I accept that." Rachel squeezed his hand and smiled at him before going back to her menu.

Her mind was racing as the items on the menu blurred together and she tried to keep herself from panicking. No labels meant that they weren't monogamous, that she was officially just another girl on what she was sure a long list. That she was his current play toy until he got bored and found someone else who was naive and wanted to be with him. She wasn't sure how she could be so stupid to think she had found a new boyfriend. On the other hand she wasn't sure how she thought that having a boyfriend wasn't something that was childish and meant for high school. Suddenly her need for commitment and her need to be with him was coming together and she didn't know how to separate the two and still enjoy their time together.

It wasn't until the waitress came back that she was pulled from her thoughts and she ordered a salad before focusing back on Brody who ordered a burger and then looked back at her. "Do you want to go see a band this weekend with me? I can get you into the bar without an ID." He asked and she just nodded remembering the monumental show _Sex and The City_ and deciding to use it as her new role model. Nick and Fanny's love was something she would always strive for but for now she could handle sexy and spontaneous at least she thought she could.

"I'd love to, that sounds like a lot of fun."

Brody sat and watched Rachel's demeanor immediately change after he answered her question. He knew that she was looking for a boyfriend, that she was a girlfriend and not a fling and he wanted to do that for her. To be the man of her dreams and while he knew he could be that his commitment issues prevented himself from being able to actually be that person for her. He cared about her, so much that he was really trying to be there and be more than what he was with anyone else who fancied him or he fancied. He just couldn't be her boyfriend.

"Hey." He said after a moment and grabbed her hand again not wanting her to be upset with him. "Nothing is going to change between us, you're still my girl." He flashed her a smile he knew would melt her heart and after a moment he saw her respond internally and a smile finally grew back on her face.

Rachel was doomed.

It took her the rest of her school day to come to terms that she and Brody weren't in a committed relationship but still together in at least some sort of romantic aspect. Heading home after a goodbye kiss from him she settled in front of her laptop and hovered her fingers over the keys before finally typing "How to be in an open relationship."

**Here it is! I hope you liked it and look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
